The Wish
by daysandyearswhatsthedifference
Summary: Lauren Waters is a normal teenage witch, or so she thinks. One wish will change her life and others lifes around her. Turning the world around for Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. She needs to find out more about herself to fix her mistake. DM/OC GW/HP


**Alight, this is different from my other two Potter fictions, though there is still that darned love triangle that I am so obsessed with. Lauren Waters is roughly bassed off me. And I will only continue if I have at least four people telling me to. Anyway... I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own my imagination!**

The fact was he liked her, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. Sounds lame, believe me, that's what I first thought when he told me that. Yet, his reasons for being unsure on what to do, well…they were quite understandable.

My office is only my office on altering Saturdays, on other days; it's the Room of Requirements of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I first decided to have my office because I liked the idea of people coming to me with their secrets and with the hope that I could help them. It all began second year when I helped people who were traumatized with their friends or family being paralyzed. Soon one of my good friends told me I should start my own sort of business. So I've helped countless witches and wizards with their emotional problems, relationships and even schoolwork.

Just about everyone knew me, Lauren Waters the Ravenclaw therapist. I learned what a therapist was from that muggleborn Granger. Only two people didn't seem to come to me for help, and they were Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. I wasn't surprised that Malfoy never showed, but Potter was a different story. I knew he was troubled often, his eyes told all. They say eyes are the windows to the soul, boy were they right. The expression and words my lie, but eyes could never lie. I could tell he had problems just by looking at his emerald eyes.

But on that fatefully slow Saturday, just as I was to pack up, he showed up. Right away behind the lens of his glasses his eyes told me he was in battle, with himself.

"Mr. Potter?" I asked.

"Lauren, I, I could use your help,"

I brightened. A single costumer could brighten a slow day. I motioned for him to sit down in the big comfy grey chair. He shook his head and placed hands on my desk with such a force that could knock you down.

"The fact is I like her, but I'm not sure what to do about it!" he threw his words at me like he was waiting to let them out.

"Who?" I asked the sixth year Gryffindor.

"Gin-Ginny Weasley,"

I nodded; she had constantly come to me with almost the same problem for three years straight. Something had happened though; she didn't seem to crush on Potter anymore.

"I'm glad I let that out," Potter sighed finally falling back into the chair.

I looked at him with curiosity. When he liked Cho Chang he didn't act like this, what was different about Ginny?

"Mr. Potter, I do not understand what stresses you so much about liking Ginny,"

"First of all, we are in the same year, there is no need to call me Mr. Potter," he said.

"Well, it does sound more professional, don't you think?"

"Just call me Harry,"

"Alright, Harry, why are you so upset about having a crush on Ginny?"

"The biggest thing is that she is Ron's younger sister, my best friend's sister!"

Oh, that is pretty big.

"Are you intimidated by your best friend? Ronald Weasley, one of my more frequent costumes?"

"Yes, and I'm beginning to see why he comes so often,"

I waved my wand and a piece of chocolate went into my other hand. I ate and thought.

"If you two are such good friends I think he would understand-"

The door rapidly opened and Ginny Weasley walked in, her eyes were sad, but her face hid it well. Harry almost fell out of his chair when she came in. I watched him watch her, putting my human observation skills to work. He watched her like she was the most attractive thing on Earth. She didn't seem to notice him staring at her; according to her brown eyes she was lost in thought.

"Lauren, Dean and I just broke up,"

I went past my desk and Harry and embraced my younger friend.

"I broke up with him, but I feel like I really broke him…oh, hi Harry,"

This time Harry did fall out of his chair. I tried not to laugh at his sudden clumsiness. Ginny looked a bit concerned until he stood up. He brushed invisible dust off of his robe and walked to the exit.

"Good bye, Lauren, Ginny,"

"If you need any help, you know where to find me," I said.

He nodded and went out of the room of requirements.

"So," I turned to Ginny. "Tell me all about it,"

I walked down the hallway to Ravenclaw tower when I got hit by a powerful force. I then noticed that someone had jumped on me and he was pretty heavy for a skinny girl like me.

"Lauren, how come you spent over time?" a male voice breathed.

I opened my eyes and saw gray eyes. I groaned, Malfoy.

"I had a late customer,"

I used all my strength to puss this grown boy off of me. He was one of the tallest blondest people in this castle. He was also spoiled and cruel.

"What are you doing out so late?"

"I'm a perfect, I'm on patrol," he said. "Can I see your pass?"

I took out the pass Dumbledore gave me. It was a metallic blue with the words "Hall Pass" on it. I was allowed out late because of my job. Dumbledore showed his approval by giving me a radiant pass.

Draco took out his wand and hovered it over the pass, to make sure it wasn't fake. The pass had aced the test and I put it back into my pocket. He then stood and helped me up.

"You're looking nice this evening,"

"Save you kiss ups for Snape, Malfoy,"

"I'm not kissing up; I'm speaking the truth,"

I rolled my eyes. Flirting from him wasn't unusual, sadly.

"Well if you must speak the truth then I will to. I'm not in the mood for this right now, I'd much rather get to sleep," I said.

"I have only an hour left on patrol, all I ask is for thirty minutes,"

"If I stay with you for thirty minutes, I might pass out from exhaust."

He smirked, obviously liking the idea.

"Don't you know Malfoy? Girls get surprisingly heavy when they fall asleep,"

"I think I could lift you,"

"Oh really? Then where would you take me? You can't get into Ravenclaw tower on your own,"

"I was thinking I'd take you to Slytherin,"

"NO!" I exclaimed.

I ran for the tower, which is a pretty far run, and I'm not the best runner. So, as you can predict, Malfoy caught up with me.

"I wish you would stop pursuing me and find somebody else!" I whisper shouted.

Suddenly Malfoy's eyes went blank and he fell to his knees, then face first into the ground. I gasped at his sudden loss of consciousness and rushed to Dumbledore's office.

After waking up the head master we rushed to the scene, Draco Malfoy laying face first on the ground. We escorted the Slytherin to the infirmary. I watched them lay him on the cot feeling guilty. What have I done? All I did was wish he would stop pursuing me and find somebody else. I hope he's ok.

I went back to Ravenclaw tower replaying the look in his eyes over and over. The blankness, like he wasn't there anymore. I gasped when I entered the common room. What if he died! Oh please don't let him be dead.

Even though I was dead tired, I couldn't go to sleep. I tossed and turned the whole night. When the sun finally rose that Sunday morning I went straight to the infirmary. Draco was sitting up when I walked in and a rush of relief fell over me.

"Malfoy, good morning," I said.

"Say, Waters, do you know where Ginny is?"

He never called me Waters, and he never called Ginny, Ginny.

"I don't know, I just came from Ravenclaw tower," I said.

"Well then find her; I need to talk to her,"

I went out very confused. Why did he need to see Ginny so bad? I bummed into Harry Potter.

"Pot-Harry, do you know where Ginny is?"

"Yeah, she's over there talking with Hermione," he pointed in the direction of the two girls.

I went over. I had no idea why I was doing a favor for Malfoy; I guess I felt like I owed him.

"Ginny can you come with me to the infirmary?" I asked casually.

Ginny looked a bit confused then nodded. Halfway there I noticed that Potter and Granger were following us. I turned around and raised my eyebrow at them, they just shrugged and continued following us. Draco looked pleased when we entered the infirmary.

"Ah Ginny and two of her body guards, great…" he looked at me with a face that said 'what are they doing here?'

"Alright, Malfoy doesn't want you two around," I said to Potter and Granger.

They looked confused but went out anyway. Draco got off of the cot and stood extremely close to Ginny.

"You might be surprised, but, I think I love you," he said.

My jaw fell. Then it all came back to me. _I wish you would stop pursuing me and find somebody else! _Those words rang in my ear. He had found somebody else, he had found Ginny Weasley.

Ginny took the news, not too well.

"What?! Is this some kind of joke to you Malfoy?" she spat the words full of venom.

Malfoy placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders and looked at her with love in his eyes. I didn't understand how it happened. Wishes don't come true just like that! Somebody must of heard me, but who? It was just me and Draco in that hallway.

Then the worst thing happened. Malfoy tried to kiss Ginny. As he leaned closer to her face Potter, Granger and Ron burst through the door. Ginny turned her head and Draco kissed her ear. This kiss was not missed by the golden trio. Ron's face went red, redder than his hair. Granger stood wide eyed and speechless. Harry, he looked like he was going to torture Malfoy then murder him than bring back him to life for more torture. What have I done?

Draco's mouth was still attached to Ginny's ear. I pulled him away and he whimpered. You heard me, Draco Malfoy whimpered.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MALFOY!?" Ron shouted with more angry than I ever heard before.

Draco pulled himself away from me and whispered something in Ginny's ear. Ginny looked like she was about to barf. When Draco pulled away from Ginny he came face to face with the end of a wand. Harry Potter pointed his wand at Draco ready to Hex him into next year. Draco took out his own wand and pointed it back at Harry.

"Guys, not in the infirmary, please," I said.

Everyone shuffled out of the infirmary and resumed their positions. Granger hugged Ginny while Ron stood in front of them protectively. Draco and Harry had their wands out ready to attack. I watched wanting them to not fight at all.

"Why do you have your wand out Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Well, I don't like you kissing Ginny,"

"What? Do you like her?"

"That, and your my enemy!"

"EXPELEARMIUS!"

Both of their wands flew out of their hands. I had surprised myself with what I had just done. Both boys looked at me angrily.

"Don't fight over Ginny you loons," I stated "Why don't you try to win her heart and be civilized for once!?"

They glanced at each other and the panicked face of Ginny.

"Fine, we each have the entire month to win her heart," said Draco.

"It's all up to Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny looked worried, and the burden they had placed on her weighed her down.


End file.
